Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to tents and rain gear used in outdoor activities where weight savings are advantageous.
During outdoor activities like hiking, backpacking, and bicycling, the participant carries along garments to keep him dry in case of rain while he is mobile and a tent or tarp to protect him from precipitation if he, either by plan or accident, spends the night out of doors. Because these items may not be needed at all, or if they are, are not needed at the same time; it makes sense to save weight and bulk by combining them.
Attempts to combine rain gear and tents date back at least to the civil war and the same basic design used by union soldiers continues to the present. A rain poncho consists of a rectangular, water repellent tarp with an opening near the middle for the head to pass through. To create a tent, two of these ponchos are connected and pitched in an xe2x80x9cA.xe2x80x9d Bosson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,911 and Wigutow in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,132 improved on this design. There are several disadvantages to this design. It takes two to make a tent. When worn as a rain poncho there is a great deal of material in places where it is not needed and where it is most likely to snag on something. There is not way to adjust if for ventilation, such as in the case of a light drizzle. If flaps in the wind when used as either a rain poncho or a tent.
Asher in U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,362 modifies the basic design so that its length is adjustable and makes a provision for using a single poncho as a tent. His design adds even more unwanted material in awkward places and his configuration for a tent does not stretch the fabric tightly making it likely to flap and come loose in a storm. Asher in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,521 devises a multipurpose garment that can be used as rain gear and a tent. The design appears very complicated to manufacture and use.
Shafter in U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,105 and Horn in U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,889 offer simple designs that should work well as rain ponchos and should pitch tightly as tents; but both tents have a large open side which is a disadvantage during windy conditions.
Till in U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,317 and Laseman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,006 propose combination tent-rainwear that are very long and awkward when worn for rain protection.
Rolf in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,735 modifies the basic design so that it can be pitched alone. The tent it creates is very small and complicated to pitch. The material on top would not be very tight, and it would not be very stable in the wind.
Yih et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,034 use the basic rain poncho as the top of a bivouac sack and their design would probably have all of the problems associated with bivouac sacks. It would probably only offer the user comfort under the mildest of weather conditions.
Achuff in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,106 proposes that tents and rain ponchos can be made by fastening square pieces of fabric together. This approach severely limits the design of both items.
The present invention consists of a square tarp of waterproof fabric and a triangular sheet out of breathable material. A hood, straps, and fasteners are attached to the top side of the square tarp along a diagonal. If the tarp is folded along this diagonal, and the hood placed on the users head, the tarp can be worn as a rain cape. On the bottom side of the tarp there are fasteners attached to two adjacent edges. This permits the triangular sheet to be attached to the square tarp. This ensemble can be pitched as a tent by tying only one end to an elevated support such as a tree and staking out the other corners.
The object of this invention is to provide backpackers, hikers, bicyclists, hunters and others who have to be prepared for inclement weather with a simple, compact, lightweight item that will keep them dry while they are moving and comfortable if they have to spend the night outdoors. Quite often those engaged in outdoor activities never encounter inclement weather, but they have to be prepared for it. This often requires that they carry rain gear and a tent, even though they may not need either. This invention can save then over half of the weight they would otherwise carry. Furthermore, if offers superior and more versatile rain protection than a conventional rain poncho; and it offers a lighter and easier tent to pitch than most tents on the market. In addition, the tent-rain cape is much simpler to manufacture than comparable items, enabling it to be brought to the market at a lower price.
When the tent-rain cape is used as a rain cape it very closely resembles a bicyclists rain cape and can be used as one very effectively. If fits the shoulders and upper arms more closely than a conventional rain poncho making it more effective in a strong wind or when riding a bicycle at high speeds. When standing, it hangs low immediately in front and behind the legs and does not have additional material protruding low and to the sides where it is likely to snag as the traditional rain ponchos does. It also unfastens in the front, making it easier to put on and enabling the wearer to adjust ventilation and protection to meet conditions. There are also straps that allow the wearer to just toss the cape over his back when it is not immediately needed. Although not a functional feature, this invention is more attractive than a conventional rain poncho. It resembles a renaissance cloak.
When the tent-rain cape is used as a tent, it has many advantages. It is designed to be pitched by tying one end to a tree and staking the other corners out. If a tree is not available it can be pitched with one pole which is about the height of a typical hikers staff. This eliminates the weight of poles or wands. It is much more spacious than shelters usually created by pitching rain ponchos. The user can sit up or kneel inside the tent and two people can squeeze into it.